love at first sight
by hunmayhyuk
Summary: Kai mencintai Kyungsoo dengan tulus tanpa memandang status sosial, Kyungsoo seorang yang pekerja keras ia tulang punggung keluarga, sedangkan Kai anak yang manja apakah yang akan terjadi oleh Kaisoo. KAISOO-HUNHAN-CHANBAEK
1. Chapter 1

LOVE WITH SINCERELY

Cast

KIM JONG IN a.k.a KAI

D.O a.k.a DYO

SEHUN a.k.a SEHUN

LUHAN a.k.a LUHAN

BY HUN MAYHYUK

GENRE :

RATING M

PERINGATAN!

BAGI YANG GAK SUKA YAOI HARAP MENYINGKIR,  
BAGI YANG SUKA AYO MERAPAT

"kai kamu serius akan melnjutkan sekolah ke SM UNIVERCITY tempat hyung kuliah?" Tanya seorang namja cute, manis, dan cantik walaupun namja tapi dia tidak kalah cantik dengan seorang yeoja.

"iya hyung, aku serius sangat serius" jawab seorang namja berkulit tan dan parasnya yang sangat tampan.

"tapi kai appa menyuruhmu untuk ikut denganya di beijing, dan kau di perintahkan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di sana" namja yang memiliki paras cute yang bernama luhan kakak dari kai itu pun membertahu adiknya agar menuruti apa kemauan appanya.

"tapi hyung aku tidak mau, aku ingin tetap di korea, lagian kalau aku menuruti apa kata appa bagaimana dengan hyung, hyung akan sendirian dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi, karna aku sayang sama hyung dan aku bakal selalu jagain hyung"

jawab kai dengan lantang, dan luhan pun mulai matanya mulai berkaca-kaca karna dia tidak menyangka kalu adikanya sangat menyayanginya

"kai, hyung juga sayang sama kai, karna selama ini kita hanya hidup berdua eoma dan appa selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing" jawab luhan dan mulai meneteskan airmatanya

kai melihat hyungnya menangis, dia sangat tidak suka itu, karna kai sangat tidak suka jika orang yang ia sayangi menangis. "yak! Hyung ulijima, hyung tau kan kalau aku sangat tidak suka jika hyung mengis, hyung ini cengeng sekali" kai memarahi luhan, dan luhan pun menghentikan tangisannya

" iya, kai hyung minta maaf " jawab luhan, dan ia pun menghapus air matanya dan kembali terseyum manis.  
"oiya, hyung bukannya besok aku sudah mulai masuk kuliah kan?" Tanya kai dengan senang, karna besok adalah hari pertamanya memasuki perguruan tinggi.

"iya, tapi besok kan ospek dulu kai" jawab luhan sembari mengotak-atik laptopnya.  
"aiisshh hyung bisakah aku tidak ikut ospek?" pinta kai dengan memasang mimik wajah yang memelas "tidak bisa, kau harus ikut" jawab luhan dengan tegas. " huh ya sudahlah "

jawab kai sembari beranjak dari tempat di mana ia duduk. "ya sudah lebih baik sekarang kau tidur saja karna besok kau harus berangkat kuliah" teriak luhan karna kai sudah jalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya " NE HYUNG " teriak kai dari dalam kamarnya.

Skip

Pagi telah tiba matahari bersianar terang dengan sombongnya membuat namja berkulit tan ini merasa terusik dengan sinar tersebut " eeungghhh hoooaaam " kai merasa dia sangat mengantuk " KAI IREONA" ireona ireona ireona #plak malaah nyanyi (history)

teriak sang kakak dengan suara yang sangat cempreng " aish telingaku serasa ingin pecah " omel kai " YA KAI PPALI, KAU INGIN TELAT HUH! INI HARI PERTAMA KAMU MASUK KULIAH, PPALI IREONA "

Teriak luhan dengan suara yang lebih keras sembari menggedor-gedor pintu kamar kai "YAKK HYUNG GEUMANHAE aku sudah dengar tidak oerlu berteriak seperti itu" kai membentak luhan.

"ne, mianhae cepat mandi aku tunggu di bawah, untuk sarapan" pinta luhan dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh kai.

Kai segera bergegas untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap karna sudah terlalu siang, kai menuruni tangga untuk menemani hyungnya sarapan " selamat pagi hyung " sapa kai denagn sopan"

"pagi kai, ayo cepat sarapan karna ini sudah siang" ucap luhan dan diangguki oleh kai "kai hari ini berangkat bersama hyung saja ya?" tanya luhan sembari menggigit roti sarapannya pagi ini

"emang kenapa hyung?" kai berbalik Tanya dengan mulut yang di penuhi oleh roti "hari ini kan hari pertama jadi hyung takut nanti kalau kau kesasar, eotokhae?" Tanya luhan dengan penuh ke khawatiran.

" tapi hyung aku sudah dewasa, aku bukan anak kecil lagi" jawab kai dengan tegas " ayolah kai kali ini saja" pinta luhan dengan memamerkan aegyonya "araseo hyung" jawab kai dengan terpaksa.

Kai dan luhan sudah memasuki mobil luhan untuk berangkat kuliah….  
"kai nanti kalau kau sudah selesai telfon hyung ya" luhan member tahu kai adik kesayanggannay

dan sesampainya di SM UNIVERCITY kai langsung berbaris dengan peserta ospek yang lain, dengn malas kai mengikuti ospek ini.

" ok. Pengumuman, jika ada yang terlambat harap menghadap saya, dan KAMU ikuti saya karna kamu sudah terlambat"

ucap seorang sunbae yang bernama kris sunbae sembari menunjuk seorang namja yang tertunduk dengan raut wajah yang ketakutan,

memiliki surai rambut yang hitam dan lembut, mata bulat yang imut dan jangan lupangan bibornya yang begitu sexy, yang membuat para seme terkesima dan ingin sekali memilikinya. Namja itu pun mengikuti kris sunbae je sebuah gudang.

"kasian sekali dia, wajahnya sangat cantik apakah dia seorang yeoja? Atau namja? Sangat membingungkan" ucap kai sembari melihat punggung namja yang berjalan bersama kris sunbae namja yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan.

"maaf sunbae kenapa aku dibawa ke sini?" Tanya dyo,  
benar namja yang sedari tadi di perhatikan kai bernama do kyungsoo yang biasa di panggil dyo.

"aku membawamu kesini karna kau terlambat, dan kau harus di hukum, dan sekarang masuk" kris menyuruh dyo memasuki gudang yang kotor dan juga gelap "tap..tapi sunbae" ucap kyungsoo dengan sangat ketakutan

" jangan membantah " bentak kris dan tentu saja membuat dyo sangat ketakutan " ayo cepat masuk " dyo langsung masuk ke gedung itu dengan sangat ketakutan.

"sunbae aku…."

BLAM

Tiba-tiba kris menutup pintu dan menguncinya membuat dyo terkunci di dalam.

Mata dyo terbelalak karna merasa kaget dan takut karna dyo sangat takut kegelapan "tolong tolong hiks… tolong buka pintunya aku takut" dyo meminta tolong dan menggedor-gedor pintu itu dan air matanya pun semakin deras membasahi pipi mulusnya dyo sangat ketakutan saat ini

"aku takut…hiks….hiks….aku takut"isak dyo semakin pilu karna rasa ketakutannya membuatnya benar-benar takut

Dan tanpa di sadari, dari tadi ada sesosok namja yang sedang memperhatikan dyo dari pertama kali dyo mengikuti kris sunbae sampai kegudang siapa lagi kalau bukan kai,

kai sedari tadi memperhatikan dyo dan kai sangat kaget ketika dyo dengan tiba-tiba di kunci oleh kris sunbae. Tanpa aba-aba kai langsung lari menuju pintu gudang dan menggedornya " apakah ada orang di dalam" teriak kai dari luar.

" ada, aku di dalam tolong aku, siapapun di luar tolong aku" ucap dyo pelan yang masih terisak.

Kai langsung mendobrak pintu itu, entah ada apa, perasaan kai sangat khawatir pada orang yang di dalam padahal kai sama sekali tidak mengenal orang itu, tapi dia harus menolong orang yang ada di dalam.

BRAAAKKK

Pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok namja yang sedang duduk memeluk lututnya karna dia sangat ketakutan sekali

" heiii kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya kai dengan lembut dan menatap namja itu secara intens "a…ak…aku…aku takut" dyo masih ketakutan karna dia memang benar-benar takut "sstttt ulijima aku ada disini jadi kamu tidak perlu takut"

kai tersenyum senang melihat namja tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya, sehingga wajah cantik nan imutny terlihat lebih jelas.

"gamsahamnida kau sudah menolongku" ucap dyo dan menatap kai dengan mata bulatnya yang membuat semua orang jadi terpukau

"bagaimana jika kita keluar dari sini dan kita ke kantin, oiya nama aku kim jong in biasa di panggil kai, kamu?" Tanya kai sembari memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sangt bangga

" aku do kyungsoo biasa di panggil dyo" jawab dyo dengan senyum yang sangat manis membuat kai makin terpikat

"ayo…" ajak kai dengan sangat bahagia degan senyum yang sangt lebar, kai mengulurkan tangannya pada dyo dan dengan ragu-rgu dyo menggapai uluran tangan kai

Mereka berdua terus bergandengan tangan menuju kantin yang ada di kampus

"dyo-sshi kau mau makan apa?" Tanya kai pada dyo "aku tidak lapar" dyo merasa dia tidak lapar karna kejadian yang tadi membuat selera makannya hilang.

"kenapa? Yaah kalau kau tidak makan nanti sakit bagaimana?" kai bertanya dengan kekhawatairannya "aku tidak lapar kai-sshi sungguh aku tidak lapar" dyo menjawab dengan muka yang memelas.

Kai menghela nafasnya karna ia tidak bisa makan bersama dyo " arraso kalau begitu aku juga tidak jadi" dyo menganggukkan kepalanga dan kai tersenyum dan terus-terusan melihat dyo

sampai dyo merasa tidak nyaman karna sedari tadi sedang di perhatikan oleh kai "kai-sshi bisakah kau tidak melihatku seperti itu" dio merasa risih saat kai melihatnya

" ne, mianhae dyo-sshi " kai meminta maaf lalu tersenyum melihat wajah dyo yang sangat manis, entah apa yang kai rasakan

tapi sekarang dia sangat bahagia apkah ini yang di namakan cinta pada pandangan pertama? Entahlah dia pun tak tau tp yang jelas setiap ia melihat dyo ada rasa yang aneh yang dia rasakan rasa bahagia, senang dan ceria menjadi satu

dan dia tidak bisa berhenti untuk terus tersenyum, sampai-sampai dyo pun menyadari bahwa ia terus di pandangi oleh kai

"kai-sshi kenapa kamu selalu tersenyum apakah ada yang aneh dalam diriku, apakah ada yang aneh dengan bajuku atau apa, kenapa kamu tersenyum seperti itu" dyo penasaran apa yang sedang ada di pikiran kai

" anio, tidak ada apa-apa hanya saja aku sekarang sangat senang hari ini" dyo mengerutkan keningnya bingung dan menyipitkan matanya dan dia terlihat sangan imut dan manis kai serasa ingin menciumnya sekarang juga

Dyo pun semakin bingung dengan jawaban kai "senang? Emang ada apa" Tanya dyo dengan sangat penasaran.

"gwencanayo" jawab kai dengan sangat singkat dan dyo pun hanya diam dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sangat cute siapapun yang melihat pasti akakn berkata seperti itu termasuk kai

" YAAAAA KAAAI" teriakan yang sangat di hapal oleh kai teriakan yang sangat keras siapa lagi kalau bukan luhan kakak dari kai.

Kai sangat terkejut karna mendengar teriakan itu dan kai pun sangat kesal karna momentnya bersama dyo jadi terganggu, kai hanya melirik ke sumber suara dan melihat dyo kembali tanpa menghiraukan suara sang kakak

Dyo penasaran dengan suara tersebut langsung bertanya kepada kai " kai-sshi dia siapa?'' Tanya dyo kepada kai dengan sangat penasaran.

"dia itu hyung ku yang sangat cerewet dengan suaranya yang sangat cempreng" jawab kai dengan wajah yang sangat kesal karna hyungnya muncul pada waktu yang sangat tidak tepat

Dan tiba-tiba luhan pun datang dengan sangat ceria mendekati kai " kai kenapa ada di sini bukankah kamu masih mengikuti ospek dan belum di suruh istirahat kan? Soalnya masih jam segini, kamu kabur kan, yak kai sudah berapa kali hyung bilang ikuti apa yang di katakana dengan sunbaemu jangan membantah dan mmmmppphhhh"

kata-kata luhan tidak jelas di karenakan kai sudah membungkam mulut luhan, karna luhan kalau sudah berbicara panjang dan lebar akan susah di hentikan jika tidak di bungkam seperti ini oleh kai

Dyo pun shock melihat tingkah laku kakak beradik di depannya yang menurutnya sangat aneh dan lucu yang membuatnya tertawa adalah luhan yang terus berbicara walaupun mulutnya telah di bungkam oleh kai

"hyung diam, apa hyung tidak malu huh? Liat banyak orang yang melihat kita gara-gara hyung berbicara panjang lebar, ini tempat umum hyung" oceh kai kepada luhan yang hanya di angguki oleh luhan.

Dasar luhan sudah membuat kai malu plus buat acara kai bersama dyo jadi terganggu dan dengan wajah tanpa dosanya dia hanya mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun.

Luhan melirik kesamping kiri dimana tempat dyo duduk dan luhan pun penasaran oleh sosok namja imut tersebut dan ia pun mulai bertanya " kai nuguya?"

Tanya luhan sembari menunjuk kearah dyo, dyo yang di tunjuk luhan pun hanya tersenyum sangat manis

"dia namanya do kyungsoo tapi biasa di panggil dyo, aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya hyung dia teman baruku"

kai memperkenalkan dyo kepada luhan dyo berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya lalu kembali tersenyum kepada luhan, dan luhan pun membalasnya

Mereka bersalaman "aku luhan, bangapta dyo" dyo tersenyum dengan memamerkan giginya yang sangat rapi dan putih " nado bangapseumnida"

mereka bertiga duduk bersama di kentin kampus itu dengan luhan yang masih sibuk dengan bukunya, karna dya sedang mengerjakan tugas.

" ya kai apa kamu tidak mengikuti ospek" luhan membuka pembicaraan tanpa melihat orang yang sedang ia ajak bicara karna dia masih sibuk dengn tugas-tugasnya

" tidak hyung aku malas, apalagi aku harus melihat sunbae yang menyebalkan" kai berkata dengan sangat emosi karna dia kembali mengingat kejadian dimana kris sunbae mengunci dyo di gudang hanya karna dyo terlambat.

Luhan penasaran siapa sunbae yang membuat adiknya kesal sampai ia malas mengikuti ospek itu " kai memangnya nama sunbae itu siapa?"

Tanya luhan dengan sangat penasaran karna ada seseorang yang ia takuti dan orang itu yangsekarang sedang meng-ospek para mahasiswi dan mahasiswa baru

"kris sunbae"

ketika kai mengucapkan nama itu, luhan langsung membelalakkan matanya karna dia sangat kaget dengan apa yang kai ucapkan,

karna kris adalah orang yang membuatnya ketakutan, orang yang selalu mengganggunya, mengganggu hidupnya dengan ancaman-ancaman yang menakutkan jika ia tidak menuruti apa yang kris katakan.

Kai melihat luhan yang sedang tegang dan gelisah seperti orang yang ketakutan " hyung kenapa kok seperti orang ketakutan hyung melihat sesuatu yang menakutkan atau hyung mendengar sesuatu yang menakutkan?''

Deg…. Luhan merasa jantungnya akan keluar karna dia sangat kaget dengan pertanyaan kai yang seperti itu, pertanyaan kai bertubi-tubi sehingga luhan pun semakin bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari kai

" a..anio kai" jawaban luhan kurang meyakinkan kai tapi kai percaya pada hyungnya bahwa memang tidak ada apa-apa.

Kai membiarkan hyungnya dengan pikirannya sendiri dan ia pun masih focus dengan makhluk yang sangat amazing yang ada di depannya "dyo-sshi kalau boleh aku tau kamu datang kesini dengan siapa?" Tanya kai dengan pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal

"huh… aku sendiri kai, memangnya kenapa" dyo bingung dengan apa yang ada di pikiran kai, kenapa dia bertannya dengan pertanyaan konyol dengan orang yang baru ia temui dan baru ia kenal

" aku hanya bertanya apa tidak boleh, oiya dyo bisakah kamu tidak memanggil ku dengan embel-embel sshi karna itu terlalu formal aku merasa tidakn nyaman saja dengan panggilan itu" pinta kai pada dyo dengan senyuman yang lebar pada bibir kai yang sexy

"baiklah kai" jawab dyo dengan singkat membuat kai kesal dan kai hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, luhan yang tadinya sibuk dengn tugasnya sekarang dia tengah memperhatikan kai dan dyo.

Hening….

"jam segini biasanya ospek sudah selesai" luhan memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka bertiga.

"ddrrtt….ddrrttt…..ddrrrrtt" ponsel dyo berbunyi setelah dyo melihat siapa yang sedang menelfonnya dyo langsung kaget karna yang sedang menelfonnya adalah sang appa.

"aku permisi sebentar ada telfon" dyo dengan sopan meminta ijin kepada kai dan luahn untuk mengangkat telfon.

Kai melirik ke arah luhan "hyung siapa yang yang menelfon kok sepertinya dyo sangat gelisah" Tanya kai kepada hyungnya yang jelas jawaban dari luhan tidak tau karna itu bukan urusannya "mana ku tau kai, lebih baik kau bertanya sendiri pada dyo".

Luhan menjawab dengan remeh karna dia benar-benar tidak tau, mereka berdua hanya diam satu sama lain

"ne appa" dyo menjawab telfon dengan ketakutan "di mana kamu sekarang kenapa belum pulang" Tanya sebuah suara di sebrang sana " aku masih di kampus appa " jawab dyo dengan jantung yang berdegup kenjang " PULANG SEKARANG JUGA "

benar apa dugaan dyo appanya pasti marah karna dari awal dyo tidak di ijinkan untuk kuliah "ba….baiklah appa" jawab dyo dengan matanya yng sudah berkaca-kaca karna bentakan dari appanya, ia pun lalu berlari menuju kai dan luhan untuk mengambil tasnya.

"kai luhan hyung maaf aku ada urusan aku harus pegi" dyo mengambil tasnya dan tak sengaja menumpahkan airmatanya di depan kai dan luhan,

Dyo langsung berlari untuk pulang dengan air mata yang mengalir deras "yak yak dyo cangkaman cangkaman" kai langsung beranjak dalam kursinya dan ingin mengejar dyo tapi luhan mencegahnya

" hyung wea?" emosi kai karna luhan telah menghalanginya untuk mengejar dyo "kai itu bukan urusan kamu, kamu tidak berhak ikut campur urusan orng lain, apalagi dia orang yang baru kamu kenali itu sangat tidak sopan arrachi?" luhan menasehati kai agar tidak ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain

"ne" jawab kai dengan singkat karna sekarang ia sedang kesal dengan luhan.

"lebih baik kita pulang sekarang" luhan beranjak dari kursinya dan kai masih berdiam diri seperti patung " kai palli" luhan menarik tangan kai dengan kasar

Mereka menuju tempat pakir di mana mobil luhan di parkirkan, selama di perjalanan tidak ada sepatah katapun diantara mereka berdua, mereka di selimuti keheningan karna tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan.

Setelah sampai dirumah mereka, kai langsung menuju kamarnya dengan langkah yang sangat cepat menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya

"BLAAAAAMM" luhan kaget dengan apa yang telah kai lakukan, kai tiba-tiba membanting pintu kamarnya. Luhan hanya mengelus dada karna kaget dan karna tingkah kai yang kekeanak-kanakan,

luhan pun melihat jam di dinding ternyata sudah jam makan malam dan di rumah hanya ada ramen luhan tau kai pasti sangat bosan makan ramen terus-terusan, lalu ia berfikir untuk membelikan makan di luar,

karna ia tahu masakannya tidak terlalu enak ia takut jika kai malah tidak nafsu untuk memakan masakan luhan

sebenernya luhan sangat lelah dan ingin sekali mengistirahatkan badanya yang sangat lelah tapi ia memikirkan adiknya yang belum makan malam, tanpa memikirkan dirinya sendiri yang pastinya belum makan juga.

Luhan bergegegas untuk membelikan makanan untuk kai dan untuk dia juga…..

Sedangkan kai sekarang tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya "aish sebenarnya aku ini kenapa, aku baru mengenalnya kenapa aku merasa sangat khawatir dengan dyo, dan aku tiba-tiba merasakan seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, apa benar aku jatuh cinta kepada dyo, aku rasa tidak mungkin karna itu terlalu cepat aku baru saja mengenalnya apa mungkin aku mengalami jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Aish…. Aku sangat bingung sekarang"

kai berbicara panjang lebar dan entahlah ia berbicaa sengan siapa yang jelas sekarang dia sedang sendiri tidak ada satu oang pun yang bersamanya.

Luhan telah tiba dengan banyak makanan yang ada di tangannya, sekarang dia tengah mempersiapkan makanan untuk kai dan dirinya, setelah siap ia pun langsung manuju kamar kai untuk memanggilnya makan siang bersama

Tok tok tok

" kai ayo kita makan " panggil luhan dari luar kamar kai dan sembari mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar kai, dan tidak ada sahutan dari kai

" kai ayo kita makan hyung sudah menyiapkan makanan banyak sekali ayo kita makan" luhan terus mengetuk pintu dan terus membujuk kai untuk makan bersamanya sekarang juga

Dan akhirnya kai keluar kamar dengn muka yang sangat lesu dan rambut yang berantakan " hey lihat mukamu sangat lucu kai hahaha kau seperti orang yang….."

"sudahlah hyung ayo makan aku sangat lapar " perkataan luhan tepotong dengan kai yang langsung ber bicara dan memotong pembicaraan luhan, luhan hanya menghela nafas melihat adiknya yang sangat nakal.

Mereka berdua menuruni tangga menuju dapur bawah untuk menyantap makanan yang telah luhan siapkan

Kai kaget melihat makanan yang ada di meja makan begitu banyak berbagai macam makanan.

" hyung banyak sekali makanannya untuk apa " Tanya kai karna tumben sekali luhan menyiapkan makanan yang sangat banyak, luhan hanya tersenyum " sudahlah makan saja semuanya jangan banyak Tanya" luhan langsung menyantap makanan dan melihat di depannya ada seseorang yang makan dengan sangat cepat sekali " kai jangan terlalu cepat nanti kau bisa tersedak " pinta luhan kepada kai yang hanya di angguki kai sebagai jawabannya karna mulut kai telalu banyak terisi makanan dan sekarang kai tengah sibuk dengan makanannya.

Mereka telah selesai makan luhan langsung membereskan piring kotor " hyung aku mau tidur " kai sangat mengantuk karna kekenyangan dengan semua makanan yang tengah ia makan tadi membuat perutnya kenyang dan mulai mengantuk

" baiklah sana tidur " luhan masih sibuk dengn mencuci piring itu dan tiba-tiba kai melempar apel ke luhan dan ia langsung berlari menuju kamarnya

" KYYAAAA KAI APOOOO " teriakan luhan kembali menggema di rumah yang begitu besar yang hanya di huni oleh dua orang luhan dan kai.

" kurang akar sekali anak itu " kesal luhan karna kai telah melemparnya buah.

Bagaimana dengan dyo…..?

TBC

Mohon maaf sebelumnya reader kalu memang ceritanya kurang greget hehehe, tulisannya aja acak-acakan maaf banget karna aku juga author baru, belum terlalu ber pengalaman

Mohon bimbingannya, dan reviewnya ya karna review dari reader sangat membantu dan memberi semangat untuk membuat fanfict yang lebih berkualitas

Jangan lupa ya reviewnya

Terima kasih


	2. Chapter 2

**Love****at first sight**

Cast

KIM JONG IN a.k.a KAI

D.O a.k.a DYO

SEHUN a.k.a SEHUN

LUHAN a.k.a LUHAN

BY HUNMAYHYUK

PERINGATAN!

BAGI YANG GAK SUKA YAOI HARAP MENYINGKIR,  
BAGI YANG SUKA AYO MERAPAT

.

.

.

Let's read

.

.

.

"appa ampun, lain kali aku akan pulang lebih cepat appa geumanhae, appa apoyo apo….hiks…hiks" dyo terus mengerang kesakitan dan ia tak bisa berhenti menangis karna sang appa telah memukulinya karna dyo tidak ada di rumah saat appanya pulang.

"kyungsoo kau emang anak pembawa sial kau selalu membuatku kesal" dyo terus di pukuli tanpa ampun sampai kakinya di penuhi luka merah-merah dan pastinya sangat sakit.

"mianhae appa mianhae" dyo hanya bisa mengatakan itu dia sudah tidak mampu untuk berbicara lagi semua badannya terasa sakit

Inilah kehidupan dyo yang selalu di pukuli oleh appanya walaupun hanya kesalahan sekecil batu krikil dyo tetap di pukuli dan alasannya pun dyo tidak tau kenapa,

"appa kenapa appa selalu memukuliku…hiks….hiks terkadang jika aku tidak salah pun appa selalu memukuliku" dyo dengan menahan rasa sakitnya ia mulai berbicara, dan ia bertanya kenapa appa selalu memukulinya.

"apa, kau bilang tadi kau tidak salah, salahmu sangat besar anak sialan kau telah membunuh orang yang aku sayang" amarah sang appa kini semaki besar dan ia pun semakin keras memukuli kaki dyo

"AAKKKHHH….apo, apa maksud appa aku membunuh siapa,aku tidak membunuh siapa-siapa appa"dyo semakin kesakitan ia merasa tidak sanggup lagi untuk hidup rasanya ai ingin mati saja

"dasar anak sialan kau telah membunuh isteriku, ketika dulu ia melahirkanmu dia langsung meninggalkan ku ini semua salahmu, anak sialan" dyo sangat tak menyangka bahwa selama ini ayahnya membencinya hanya karna hal itu, bukankah ini sudah takdir dan ini juga bukan salah dyo, dia dulu masih sangat bayi sehingga dia tidak mengerti apapun, dyomasih terus di pukuli oleh sang appa

BRAAAKK

Dyo terpental dan menabrak meja yang ada di depannya sehingga kepalanya terbentur dengan meja dan mengeluarkan darah akibat benturan kepalanya dengan meja

Dan appa dyo pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun kepadanya

"apo…hiks…hiks… ya tuhan kenapa hidupku seperti ini aku sudah lelah menjalani hidup ini, rasanya aku ingin mati saja, aku mati pun tiada yang bersedih…hiks…hiks" dyo telah berputus asa ia sudah benar-benar lelah dia terus menangis dengans sangat memilukan .

.

.

.

.

Kai sedang menuruni tangga dan menuju meja makan untuk sarapan "pagi hyung" sapa kai kepada luhan dengan senyum yang sangat manis

"pagi juga kai ayo cepat sarapan ini sudah siang" luhan meminta kai agar cepat untuk sarapan "ok. Hyung tapi aku sarapan di mobil saja aku bawa rotinya bye-bye" ucap kai sembari mengambil roti di piring yang sudah luhan siap kan dan dia bergegas untuk pergi.

"YAKKK KAI SEHARUNYA KAU DUDUK DULU" teriak luhan mencegah kai untuk pergi duluan karna ia ingin di temani untuk sarapan "TIDAK HYUNG AKU SEDANG BURU-BURU" kai tengah berkari menuju mobilnya sembari memakan roti yang luhan siapkan di piring tadi,

"aish dasar anak itu seharusnya dia menemaniku sarapan, tapi ya sudahlah biarkan saja" ucap luhan dan sesudah itu dia melanjutkan sarapannya

Kai mengemudi mobil sembari sarapan di dalam mobil, kai sangat berburu-buru bukan karna dia kesiangan atau karna dia akan terlambat. Tapi dia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan dyo entah kenapa dia juga bingung kenapa ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan dyo,

Kai telah sampai di tempat tujuan dan sekarang dia berjalan untuk mencari ruang kelasnya, dan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dia pun reflek untuk menengok ke belakang

"kai" sapa seseorang yang menepuk pundak kai "sehun, bukan?" Tanya kai karna dia ragu bahwa yang di depannya ini adalah sehun

"iya aku sehun" jawab sehun dengan senyum yang lebar "sehun / kai" mereka berpelukan melepas rindu masing-masing.

"sehun aku tidak menyangka kau berubah derastis" kai memang kaget dengan penampilan sehun sahabatnya dulu sehun selalu berpenampilan sangat cupu dan sekarang dia sangat keren

"itulah hidup kai harus ada perubahan, kau tidak berubah kai tetap seperti dulu sekitar kurang lebih 5 tahun kita tidak bertemu aku sangat merindukanmu" sehun memang sahabat kai dari junior high school dan sehun ketika menginjak kelas 3 dia di pindahkan ke luar negri karna pekerjaan orang tuanya yang di pindahkan ke luar negri dan dia pun ikut di pindahkan

"aku memang tidak berubah sehun tapi aku tetap yang paling keren dan semakin tambah keren hahaha" kai dengan PDnya mengatakan dirinya sendiri keren

"sudahlah ayo kai, kau dari dulu tidak berubah tetap narsis " mereka tetap mengobrol dan terus berjalan, dan ketika itu ada seorang namja yang kai kenal.

Yang kai cari yaitu dyo, kai langsung menghampirinya "dyo tunggu" panggil kai tapi dyo tetap berjalan tidak berhenti, kai tetap mengejar dan akhirnya kai berhasil memegang tangan dyo

"dyo kenapa kau tidak mendengarku kenapa kau menghindari" kai merasa dyo menghindarinya

"tidak kai hanya saja aku buru-buru ingin masuk kelas karna sebentar lagi masuk" kai berbicara dengan kai tapi tidak melihat kea rah kai dia melihat lurus kedepan tanpa menoleh kea rah kai yang ada di belakangnya.

"dyo aku sedang berbicara dengan mu kenapa kau tidak melihat ka arahku" kai ingin melihat wajah dyo yang ia rindukan tapi dyo tidak lekas melihatnya

"maaf kai aku buru-buru" dyo menghempaskan tangan kai yang sedang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya

"dyo…., sebenarnya dia itu kenapa" kai khwatir dengan dyo kai juga takut kalau dyo menjauhinunya dan kai juga takut kalau dyo tidak ingin berteman dengannya

Kai melupakan seseorang yang ada di sampingnya "ehheem kai kau melupakanku aku ada di sampingmu kai" ucap sehun yang sedari tadi diam karna dia tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi

"ah sehun mian aku bukan bermaksud untuk melupakanmu tapi aku sangat bingung kenapa dia tadi bertingkah seperti itu, seperti dia tidak ingin berbicara denganku" kai terus memikirkan dyo

"memangnya dia itu siapa kai" Tanya sehun penasaran "dia temanku" jawab kai singkat

"aku meragukannya dia namjachingumu kan?" sehun meragukan jawaban kai "bukan dia temanku sehun, aku baru mengenalnya kemarin

"ha? Baru mengenalnya kemarin dan sudah sesedih itu hanya karna tadi dia tidak ingin bicara dengan mu, aaa…. Jangan-jangan kau mencintainya, mungkin kau mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama" sehun sudah sangat mengenal kai, dan dia sangat tau bagaimana jika kai merasa bahwa ia sedang menyukai seseorang.

"mungkin, mungkin aku mencintainya" jawab kai dengan malu

"ok aku akan membantumu sobat, aku akan membantumu untuk menjadikannya namjachingumu" sehun ingin membantu sahabatnya yang sedang jatuh cinta

"jinjja?" Tanya kai antusias "ne" jawab sehun singkat tapi sangat berarti sekali jawaban sehun bagi kai

"ya sudah, lebih baik sekarang kita masuk ayo" ajak sehun dan kai pun menurut.

.

.

.

"hah akhirnya pulang juga, aku sangat lelah, pelajarannya membosankan" keluh kai sembari membereskan buku-bukunya untuk bergegas pulang

"iya kai sangat membosan tadi rasanya aku ingin membolos saja" ucap sehun detuju dengan pemikiran kai

"aku setuju, oiya sehun bagaimana kalau kau ke rumahku, hari ini aku ingin bersenang-senang denganmu" kai mengajak sehun kerumahnya untuk bermain dan bersenang-senang

"aku setuju kai, oiya kai kau ingat tidak apa yang kita lakukan jika di kamarku atau di kamarmu dulu" Tanya sehun memastikan kai dia masih ingat atau tidak

"apa ya….aaa Aku ingat kita selalu menonton kan?" setelah berfikir kai pun ingat "sip kau benar, kau tau apa yang sering kita tonton?" sehun bertanya lagi untuk memastikan kai kembali

"tentunya aku tau sehun, bahkan koleksi DVD porno ku sekarang bertambah"yup benar sekali kebiasaan mereka adalah menonton DVD porno yang dari dulu sampai sekarang masih menjadi hobi mereka berdua.

"lets go kita ke rumahku'' mereka dengan semangat menuju rumah kai untuk menonton tontonan yang sangat , mereka suka

.

.

.

"ayo masuk sehun" kai megajak sehun unyuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya "kai di rumahmu ada siapa?" Tanya sehun "hanya ada aku dan kakakku saja" jawab kai dengan sangat jujur

"oh yang dulu kau ceritakan kalau dia sekolah di cina itu ya, sekarang dia di korea?"sehun penasaran dengan kakaknya kai

"iya sehun kau benar sekali" kai menjawab dan langsumg mengambilkan minuman untuk sehun dan melemparnya ke sehun karna minuman yang ia ambil minuman kaleng jadi tidak akan tumpah jika dilempar dan dengan sangat cepat sehun menangkapnya.

.

.

.

"AKU PULAAAANG" suara luhan menggema di rumah yang mewah itu

"itu dia hyungku sudah pulang ayo aku kenalkan dengannya" kai mengajak sehun utuk berkenalan dengan hyungnya

"hyung bisa tidak kalau tidak teriak" pinta kaikepada luhan agar luhan tidak berteriak terus "tidak bisa kai karna itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan hyung agar hyung tetap ceria" jawab luhan yang sangat tidak nyambung

"tidak nyambung sama sekali jawaban hyung" jawab kai dengan malas

"kai dia siapa" luhan menunjuk sehun dan sehun langsung tersenyum "dia temanku hyung, namanya sehun,dan sehun dia hyung ku namanya luhan si rusa cempreng" kai memperkalkan sehun ke luhan dan begitu pun sebaliknya

"kai kau memalukan hyungmu yang sangat imut ini kenapa kau memperkenalkanku kepada sehun, kalau aku luhan si rusa cempreng, menyebalkan" luhan sangat kesal kepada adiknya kenapa dia harus di panggil rusa

"ya sudah terserah hyung saja" kai pun pasrah untuk diam

"sehun kau teman kai?" Tanya luhan kepada sehun, dan luhan masih menatap sehun terus-terusan 'sehun kau tampan sekali' ucap luhan dalam hati

Sehun melambai-lambaikan tanganya di depan luhan "luhan" akhirnya luhan tersadar dari lamunannya "ah i-iya" luhan mengagumi sehun karna ke tampanannya.

"sehun kenapa kau tidak memanggil hyungku dengan kata hyung, kenapa kau memanggilnya hanya luhan" Tanya kai kepada sehun

"karna dia terlalu imut kalau ku panggil hyung dia sangat imut dan cantik" luhan merasa wajahnya sangat panas sampai-sampai pipinya memerah bersemu semerah tomat ia sangat senang dan malu, luhan pun langsung menutup wajahnya karna dia sangat malu sekali.

"sehun jangan macam-macam kau dengan hyungku" ancam kai "baiklah kai aku hanya becanda tapi aku akui hyung mu sangat cute"ucap sehun dengan senyum yang di pamerkan ke pada luhan "aish ya sudahlah ayo kita ke kamarku sekarang, kita akan menjalankan misi"

"misi apa kai" luhan bertanya kepada kai, dan tidak di jawab oleh kai membuat luhan kesal dan kai meninggalkan luhan begitu saja

"YAAK KAI KAU TAK MENDENGARKU" teriakan luhan kembali terdengar sangat keras, kai dan sehun langsung menutup telinganya "suara luhan hyung memang seperti itu, kau harus memakluminya sehun" ucap kai dan langsung di anggukin oleh sehun.

Mereka memasuki kamar kai dan sehun langsung menidurkan tubuhnya di kasur kai yang empuk "sehun kau mau tau koleksi DVD ku?" Tanya kai sembari membuka lemari tersembunyinya yang berisi DVD porno koleksinya dari dia masih SMP sampai sekarang dia sudah kuliah

"iya aku mau tau seberapa banyak koleksi punya mu kai" sehun penasaran dan menghampiri kai yang tengah membuka laci rashasianya.

"waaahhh banyak sekali kai" sehun terkesima dengan semua koleksi DVD porno milik kai "pasti luhan hyung tidak tahu kau mengoleksi ini semua" sehun mulai mengintrogasi "kalau luhan hyung tau pasti dia bakal membakar semuanya sehun"

"bener juga, ya sudah aku sudah tidak sabar menontonnya" sehun langsung mengambil posisi di sofa yang ada di kamar kai tepat di depan TV yang ada di sana.

Mereka menonton dengan sangat serius…

.

.

.

.

.

CKLEEK

.

.

Pintu kamar kai terbuka dan menampilkan nsesosok namja dengan membawa nampan yang berisikan 2 gelas jus jeruk.

Tanpa sehun dan kai sadari mereka lupa mengunci pintu dan al hasil luhan mengetahui apa yang mereka lakukan "KYAAAA….. APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN EOH? KALIAN MENONTON APA, CEPAT MATIKAN SEKARANG JUGA"

Luhan langsung berteriak memecahkan gendang telinga dan kai langsung cepat-cepat mematikan TV dan langsung menghampiri luhan "hyung kenapa kesini" pertanyaan yang konyol yang lai lontarkan kepad luhan

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu terserahku lah mau kemana termasuk kesini kekamrmu dan aku kesini mengantarkan minuman untuk kalian berdua" luhan berbicara panjang lebar tanpa ada spasi dan sangat cepat.

"kenapa hyung tidak mengetuk pintu dulu" kai makin gelagapan karna tertangkap hyungnya sedang menonton film yang senonoh

"memengnya penting eoh? Lagian pintunya tadi juga sudah terbuka sedikit dan tanganku dua-duanya memegang nampan bagaimana mengetuknya pabbo" kai dan sehun hanya diam dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

Luhan tidak sengaja melihat laci yang terbuka dan di dalamnya di penuhi oleh DVD yang sangat memalukan menurut luhan dan sangat menjijikan

Ia langsung menghampiri laci itu "hyung mau kemana, hyung" panggil kai tanpa didengarkan sama sekali oleh luhan

"apa ini kenapa banyak sekali DVD seperti ini kai aku kira kau tidak seperti namja-namja lain ternyata kau sama aja kai, aku tidak mau aku akan membuangnya dan membakarnya,

Luhan mengambil semua DVD itu dan membawanya ke tempat sampah lalu membakarnya

"kai kenapa kau santai saja, kenapa kau tidak marah" sehun heran kenapa kai tidak marah sama sekali melihat koleksinya di bakar

"bukan kai namanya kalau tidak pintar, aku sedah men-copy semua DVD itu di laptopku sehun jadi kau tenang saja hahahaha" kai tertawa dengan liciknya diikuti dengan sehun yang juga tertawa.

"kai nanti malam ada acara tidak, aku ingin mengajakmu ke bar kau mau tidak?" sehun menawari kai dan sudah jelas tawarannya di terima karna hobi mereka selai menonton porno adalah pergi ke bar dan bermain dengan namja-namja yang ada di sana

"kau sudah tau jawabannya sehun" kai tertawa licik dan sehun pun juga tertawa dengan sumringah

"ok. Kai aku pulang dulu" sehun berpamitan dan langsung keluar dari rumah megah itu lalu melesak pergi

.

.

.

.

.

.

At kyungsoo's house

"kyungsoo bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini" appa betanya dengan kyungsoo dengan tentang kuliahnya , tumben sekali appa menyankan tentang kehidupannku biasanya dia tidak peduli.

"eoh…. Baik-baik saja appa"kyungsoo menjawab dengan senyum karna baru kali ini appanya perhatian dengannya

"kau sudah makan belum?" Tanya appa kyungsoo dengan sangat perhatian, kyungsoo sangat senang karna appa nya mulai berubah

"sudah appa" kyungsoo kembali menjawab pertanyaan dengan senyum di bibirnya "kyungsoo teman appa menawarimu untuk bekerja dengannya, apa kau mau?" tiba-tiba appa kyungsoo menawari pekerjaan kepadanya

"bekerja sebagai apa appa?" kyungsoo bertanya pekerjan apa yang di tawari oleh teman appanya "appa kurang tau kyungsoo, tapi yang jelas kau mulai nanti malam bisa bekerja" appa kyungsoo menjelaskan kapan kyungsoo mulai bekerja

"kerjanya di malam hari appa?" kyungsoo bertanya kejelasan tentang kapan ia mulai bekerja "ia kyungsoo, dan nanti malam kau langsung datang ke bar yang biasa appa datangi, kau tau kan?" jelas sang appa sembari menghisap batang rokok yang ada di tangannya dan di barengi dengan senyum yang ada di bibir sang appa.

"iya appa aku tau, baiklah appa aku akan datang nanti malam" kyungsoo menyetujui tawaran appanya tanpa tau pekerjaan appa yang akan dia kerjakan,

.

.

.

Kyungsoo bersiap-siap utuk berangkat ke bar dimana sekarang dia akan kerja di bar itu, "appa kyungsoo berangkat" kyungsoo berpamitan dengan appanya "baiklah kyungsoo bekerja dengan baik ya"

"ia appa, aku berangkat" kyungsoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar utuk pergi ke tempat kerja barunya.

.

.

.

.

.

At luhan and kai house

Luhan kini tengah menonton TV dan tidak memperdulikan kai yang tengah kelaparan karna ia belum makan malam

"hyung aku lapar, apa hyung tidak masak" kai merasa perutnya melilit karna lapar "kalau kau lapar masak saja sendiri aku sibuk" jawab luhan tanpa melihat ke arah kai dan dia masih focus menonton TV

"hyung aku tidak bisa masak, hyung bilang tadi hyung sibuk, menonton TV sebegitu sibuk toh? Kai mulai marah dan ia pun langung pergi kekamarnya

"aku keluar" kai berkata dengan sangat dingin ia keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan luhan sendiri di rumah

Luhan hanya diam saja tak bergeming ia sedang marah dan kai pun juga marah dia binggung seharusnya kai meminta maaf padanya tapi malah dia juga marah pada luhan  
membingungkan!

.

.

.

Kai kali ini tidak ingin membawa mobil ia milih mengendarai motor saja dan ia menuju bar di mana sehun sudah ada di sana

Kai makin kencang mengendarai motornya dan seketika ia sudah sampai di bar itu  
.

.

.

.

At bar

"hei kai" sapa sehun dari kejauhan dan sehun datang bersama dengan hyungnya "hyung sudah lama tidak bertemu" sapa kai kepada chanyeol "ia kai lama tidak bertemu bagaimana kabarmu?" chanyeol kembali bertanya dan menanyakan kabar kai

"baik hyung baik sekali, hyung juga pindah kesini?" kai menyakan itu karna dulu sehun dan hyungnya pindah sekolah bersamaan "ia kai aku pindah juga kesini dan di universitas yang sama dengan kalian"

"huaaa pasti sangat menyenangkan sekali" kai sangat gembira bertemu dengan chanyeol karna dia juga sangat deket dengan chanyeol juga.

"ok. Sekarang mari kita bersenang-senang, kai appa kau tertarik dengan namja yang ada di sekitar sini, jika kau tertarik kau hanya perlu memberi mereka uang dan mereka akan memuaskanmu" sehun menawari kai dengan namja-namja yang ada di sekitarnya

"aku tidak tertarik sehun" kai memang sangat tidak tertarik dengan namja-namja ini, dan sekarang dia malah teringat sesosok kyungsoo yang ada di pikirannya

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah smapai di tempat dia akan bekerja, dia binggung di mana pemilik bar, kyungsoo sudah sering datang kesini bukan untuk bersenang-senang tapi untuk menjeput appanya yang tengah mabuk,

meskipun dia sedah sering datang kesini tapi ia tetap merasa tidak nyaman dengan keremaian dan dentuman music yang sangat keras, tapi harus bagaimana lagi sakarang pekerjaannya ada disini dan dia harus membiasakannya

Sedari tadi kyungsoo melamunkan apa pekerjaan yang akan ia kerjakan, tetapi tiba-tiba dia ingat orang yang selalu membantunya saat ia ada di sini yaitu temannya baekhyun yang bekerja di sini. Dan dia sangat lega karna setidaknya di tempat ini ada yang dia kenal

Kyungsoo bingung dimana dia akan bertemu dengan pemilik bar, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bertanya dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya

"permisi, apa kau tau di mana pemilik bar ini" kyungsoo bertanya dengan kumpulan namja-namja yang tengah menari menikmati music "hei lihatlah dia manis sekali, manis bersenang-senangklah denganku" pertanyaan kyungsoo tidak di jawab namja itu malah menggoda kyungsoo dan membuat kyungsoo takut,

Namja itu memegang dagu kyungsoo dan kyungsoo langsung menepisnya kyungsoo mulai benar-benar takut

"maaf aku harus pergi" kyungsoo langsung berlari menghindari mereka " sebenarnya aku benci tempat ini huh…. Tapi aku sudah menyetujui tawaran appa aku tidak boleh mengecewakannya"

"hei kamu kyungsoo kan?" tiba-tiba ada namja yang sudah tua menyapa kyungsoo "ia, anda siapa?" kyungsoo mulai bertanya dengan takut

"aku teman appamu, dan aku pemilik bar ini" akhirnya kyungsoo bertemu dengan pemilik bar

"oohhh, kalau saya boleh tau pekerjaan saya sebagai apa?" kyungsoo bertanya pekerjaannya, dan namja paruh baya itu menyunggingkan bibirnya menampakkan senyum evil di bibirnya

'ternyata kau sangat manis, pasti semua pelangganku akan senang dengan namja ini' pikir prmilik bar.

"pekerjaanmu sangat mudah, nanti aku beritau sekarang ikut denganku" kyungsoo mengikuti si pemilik bar itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain sehun, kai, dan chanyeol tengah bersenag-senang chanyeol tengah memperhatikan seorang namja bartender

"YAK hyung dari tadi kau melihat bartender itu terus, apa kau suka dengannya" sehun mulai menggoda hyungnya

"aku rasa iya sehun dia sangat manis" jawab chanyeol dengan sangat jujur, dan namja yang tengah jadi tontonan pun merasa risih dan sekarang tengan memandang chanyeol, dan seketika chanyeol membeku karana ia dan namja itu memandangnya dan membuat tatapan mereka bertemu

"hyung sudahlah datangi saja dia cepat, nanti kalau ada yang duluan mendekatinya gimana" sehun memastikan agar cepat untuk mendekatinya

Chanyeol langsung berjalan mendekati meja bartender dan duduk di kursi pas di depan namja yang ia pandangi terus

'wahh dari dekat dia terlihat sangat manis' kata chanyeol dalam hati chanyeol mulai memesan minuman dan langsung di beri namja itu chanyeol melambaikan tangannya kepada namja bartender itu dan dia pun langsung mendekat, namaj itu berfikir kalau pelanggannya ini akan membisikkan sesuatu katna chanyeol mulai mendekati telinga namja itu.

Dan tiba-tiba chanyeol langsung mencium namja itu namja itu yang bernama baekhyun, trik chanyeol memang sangat hebat dia awalnya ingin membisikkan sesuatu tapi akhirnya dia mulai mencium namja ini,

Yang di cium pun langsung kaget dan sangat marah, chanyeol tanpa muka berdosanya pun langsung meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa meminum minuman yang sudah ia pesan.

"lihat saja jika aku ketemu kau lagi aku akan membunuhmu" baekhyun berkata entah dengan siapa

"wah chanyeol hyung sangat menakjupkan hahaha hyung daebak!" kai berteriak gembira karna menurunya chanyeol bertindak nekat

Kai seketika berhenti tertawa karna melihat seorang namja yang ada di pikirannya…..

.

.

.

.TBC

Gowawo yang sudah baca


End file.
